The one with the soul
by mkatem
Summary: She was changed to be a form of revenge. But she didn't, because she has a  whole soul. And with a whole soul she's starts to turn slowly human again. She can read souls but none involving hers. Shes cant read his the one person she cant help but fall for


**Author Note; I wanted to try this story out but I want to know what you think please R&R. It gets a lot better after this chapter I promise. In this fan-fic all the twilight books happened with 1 exception no Seth, yet. Seth and O.C.C.**

**I don't own twilight.**

To say the day I died was normal was true; to say it didn't change my existence was a total lie. I could feel the blackness overcome me as I lay still on the floor of the familiar woods, where I grew up, where my peace was. This could only happen to me the place full of life is where I was destined to die. I didn't know how I was so calm pain rolled through my body striking everywhere on my insides like a lightning storm, I tried to move and nothing happened I felt blackness begging me to join it I gave in hoping for the release of death it would hold less pain than this, it had to. But when I gave in the pain only worsened. The only part of me that was not on fire was my brain so I tried to focus everywhere anywhere away from the fire that licked at my soul and I couldn't help but think how I got here, so I remembered and in my mind I replayed the day that led up to this .

It started out like every other boring day of my past 15 years. Wake up, get up, go to the kitchen for breakfast, greet mom, ignore brother, pet dog, and roll eyes at my brother comment on how I preferred dogs to people. Drink coffee roll eyes at brothers other rude comment wait till mom leaves the kitchen, push brother off chair, and go to room. I focused on details of my day how I pulled my brush through my long wavy golden brown hair. Pulled on my fitness clothes, grabbed my mp3 waved goodbye to my mom with her beautiful blonde hair in a ponytail and sweats, I flashed a smiled at my brother who was trying to figure out the maze on the cereal box. And that was it I headed out to the familiar walking and horse trails of the few house large estate I lived on. I smiled at the familiarity of the tall trees of the North Dakota woods I lived in. But this was not a normal day I hadn't noticed the past few weeks of the summer that I went walking in the woods the predator that had been stalking my every move. I walked naïvely through the forests with no worry in the world, my long golden legs poking out of the cotton shorts I had on. My light brown hair sparkling when the sun hit it, my humanity the things I was somehow sure of that if I survived this fiery death escaped it somehow I wouldn't have it any more I wouldn't be Madison Kennedy anymore I wouldn't have a soul. I remember how I didn't think much of the shadows I saw on my walk, seeing as this was a no hunting zone and those were probably deer.

I wish I would have looked but I knew the predator would have escaped my glances. I remember walking by the small swamp in the woods and I remember these were the last seconds of peace before my death. Then it came, she came a pail goddess with beautiful black hair. I took a head phone out and smiled I was used to seeing people on the trail, the beautiful women smiled at me, but looked scary, menacing.

"Hello." I said.

"Hi there." The beautiful women's voice rang out sounding beautiful. But then my body went rigged, danger. Danger. DANGER! My senses screamed at me and I backed away. The women smiled an evil grin.

"Um, can I help you?" my voice sounded strong it never betrayed me.

"I've been watching you." The women said and I ran. I mean it probably sounded idiotic but I thought I could get away from the pale faced beauty. I didn't pay attention to where I was running until I smacked into what I believe was a tree. But I now know it was the predator. I gasped when I fell down; I looked into her eyes and noticed the color, red. I closed my eyes and heard the words flow from her mouth I'm sure her voice to most was beautiful musical. To me it was the last sound I thought I would ever hear.

"You will be perfect for the job; I just hope for my sake you're quick." The words confused me and in seconds she had my back against a tree and her teeth sunk into my shoulder, I cried out in pain and she dropped me. I thought that was it this wacko would leave me with just the traumatic experience of the bite, but no. I felt it just a little than a lot the fire it quickly swallowed me whole which brings me back to now the searing pain the fire I wasn't roasting over but in it. And yet there was hope I had always been able to read how things would turn out with people, who would do what when, who was destined to be together, and when someone would die and I knew today I would but this want the end. Then everything went black no pain no noises no nothing, I was gone.

Mystery POV

This girl could do it; she was my chance at revenge. The word had gotten around about the face-off between the Voturi and The Cullen's, it spread like wildfire but the only thing I heard in the whole story was Werewolf. I'd been waiting for that word to reaper in history so I could take my revenge. 134 years ago I lost my sister, my best friend. She was my only family and I lost her to wolfs I hissed at the thoughts of the big mutts being so happy and I couldn't let them live. I had killed a lot of them but they had never appeared in this big of a group before, but no vampire would help me because they had an alliance with what was now one of the most powerful vampire covens in the world. So I sat and watched and waited I learned a lot of things like when the patrol who matters most to them and a plan formed in my head I would get them where they got me, loved ones. For them they're called imprints they felt stronger for them then we vampires did for our mates. So when I heard they would gather weekly not protected by their precious wolf I knew it was too good to be true. I really didn't have to create a newborn but I knew these wolfs would track the killer down and this newborn didn't even know what she was let alone who I was. It would work I told myself. So I got a girl few would miss she was fit and she had the whole 'innocent' look to her she would do it I knew for sure she would at least kill half of them before the wolfs got her and then I would send another one and another one. I had been so distracted I didn't relies the changing girl in my arms was close to waking up, she shifted and I ran faster until I reached the outside of the house just behind in the woods. She was going to wake up any second she would be blood thirsty and she would kill the house full of imprints. I smiled, revenge was sweet. I hid in a tree a half of a mile north of where I placed the girl I heard her beating heart speed up until it was like helicopter blades in the sky and I ran, I didn't want to be here when the wolf ripped her apart only to relies I was the one behind it.

Madison's POV

I woke with a start my heart beating furiously, and gasped everything was so clear so beautiful I could see color everywhere. I could hear everything, I heard cars driving on a road and it reminded me of my old home and then it hit me like a granite wall the women, the bite, the pain everything. I looked around I was alone and my throat hurt a dry felling nothing too painful. I looked around I was in a woods but not my woods not my home where was I? Grief flooded my senses and I collapsed sobs breaking through my chest I didn't know where I was I cried for the pain I had been cause I cried for the ordeal I went through I cried for being lost from my family in some wilderness. I hadn't heard the footsteps approaching I didn't relies I wasn't alone until the voice called out.

"Oh my." The voice reminded me of a mother but I was warming and peaceful like a summer's day. I looked up to revel a beautiful Native American women beauty poured out of her not like the women in the woods that screamed 'I'm beautiful', this women just was .

"Sweetie are you okay?" The women asked.

"I'm sorry I don't know what happened one second I'm at home in that woods and then someone attacked me and now-now I don't know where I am." Sobs broke through my chest once more I felt bad for crying in front of this stranger shouldn't she been panicking at a weird girl in the forest.

"You were attacked? Oh honey come on let's get you out of those dirty close into some clean ones." I hadn't noticed but my clothes were all bloody and ripped.

"Thank you." I don't know why I wasn't terrified of the women but I could feel she was nice she would never harm me. She reached down and grabbed my hand; I gasped words pictures thoughts ran in my head feelings of love, lust, happiness, and pain. Children ran through my head that had to be hers and the last thing I saw was a women that could only be the one in front of me at 96 years old lying in a hospital bed I saw her eyes close and the sound of her heart stop and the old man sitting next to her that I now knew as Sam pass at the same time his heart beat stopped, soul makes ending together. I knew what this had to be her life I knew everything about her, every thought that had run though her head, everyone that will. This was wrong I shouldn't know this much about anyone. I also knew I needed to meet her husband he could help me he was a wolf I understood everything and know what I was apparently I should be blood thirsty but I wasn't. Maybe I was like this Bella girl controlled but why my heart was still beating was still a mystery. I realized from what her husband told her this reading thing I just did was my power. I also knew I needed to meet Sam so he could help me, but I knew if a vampire ran up to him it would be killed so I would go with Emily and wait for them to return. I thought all this through so quick she didn't even notice my pause only the gasp, I made up a quick excuse.

"Sorry I hurt my hand." I said and flashed a small smile. She smiled back. "I'm Madison." I said.

"Oh where are my manners Emily Uley." I shook the hand she offered. "This way dear you look like you could use a shower and new clothes." I knew from her memories Sam the leader of the werewolf's and her soul mate wouldn't come back for two hours, so I quickly accepted.

"Thank you, Mrs. Uley." I said politely.

"It's just Emily, sweetie. And how did you know I was a Mrs?" Shit not good, I thought.

"Oh I just assumed with your ring." I lied smoothly. She smiled down at the ring on her left hand and we walked out of the forest and came upon a beautiful house from her memories and I felt guilty she didn't know I knew everything about her. I decided I wouldn't use my powers again unless necessary.

"Emily? Emily!" Another women's voice rung out and with my hearing I picked up four more heart beats including Emily's. The older women I already knew from Emily as Sue walk out. She froze when she saw me.

"Oh my who's this?" Sue asked.

"I found her in the woods apparently she's been attacked and she had no idea where she was." Sympathy rang through Emily's voice. And I couldn't help but smile; she would be a great mom. Her kids would tell her all the time. Guilt flashed through me again I knew I couldn't use my power again no one should know this much about one person.

"Well there is no time to waste look at you all bloody and scuffed up." I was escorted by the two into the house, dragging me with them. I had to make excuses to everything like, it was the attacker's blood on me and I fell hurting my hand. I told them everything I remembered leaving the being bit part out. I had realized until after Sue had touched me that I could turn the reading people on and off. Emily insisted on me showering joking on how it was more for her than me. I undressed and got in the shower, I thought this whole ordeal over while I was in there I should be freaking out but the insight through Emily explained everything. I understood as much as she did. I finished up and changed into the clothes Emily had given me a blue sundress lay on the counter and I smiled. After I was dressed I left the bathroom, I almost tripped over a little girl on the floor. I smiled this girl was Quil's soul mate Claire she reminded me of the niece I left back home, my heart hurt at that thought.

"Hello pretty lady." The little four year old said, and I smiled I had noticed my looks improved my eyes were still brown which I know from Emily's mind that that was odd but I thought of it like the beating heart. I had rapid healing too; I only had a few human traits like I still held my golden brown skin and I was warm. I was so focused on thinking of these things I had yet to answer the little girl, so I smiled and sat down next to her.

"I'm Madison, and you are very pretty too." This obviously made the little girl happy, her smile shined brightly at me.

"Would you like to play with me?" she asked gesturing to the dolls on the ground. I smiled and nodded we ended up play for 30 minutes. During which she told me about her life, her best friend Quil that would play dollies too. How he was the only one as nice as me. She explained on how I would like Quil and meet him soon. She asked if I would be her Best friend too. I smiled and agreed. I told her about my family back home. I knew Sue, Emily, and Kim were listening. We talked and played until she started yawning and Kim, Jared's soul mate came in and whisked her away to nap time.

I joined Kim, Sue and Emily in the kitchen. We talked about back home Emily said we would talk to her husband and the council when they returned. I sipped at the tea in front of me she insisted I drank, human food was awful.

I was sitting and talking about recipes that my mom taught me, Emily loved when I opened up I could see it on her face. We were talking about the pros and cons of you own herb garden when I heard a howl echo through the air, Emily played it off as just a wolf. But I knew that they had found my scent and were coming for me. The thought it was confirmed when I heard the men's voices in rage. Emily looked worried.

The door burst of its hinges and Emily gasped. Faster than I could blink I was off my chair being held by the neck against the wall by Sam. Emily was confused so she started yelling.

"Samuel Uley put her down this instance she just a girl! SAM!" Then before Emily could stop him I was thrown through the window and in the back yard. I knew Sam was in protecting mode and if I didn't stop him I would die. Wolfs were everywhere at least 15 all of them in outrage. I needed to speak now there wasn't much I could say I waited for Sam to end me until I heard more yelling from Emily.

"Sam she's not a vampire! Sam!" I knew she could help me but the big black wolf Sam now was staled towards me. I was quivering in fear I knew I should have seen what would happen when I first read Emily but I guess I was the Blank spots in her mind. I was beyond scared I knew this was my last moments. I knew Emily wouldn't be the one to save me. I closed my eyes waiting for the wolfs to attack. Growls echoed through the air until they cut off I opened my eyes and saw why.


End file.
